


Better

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's been hurt. John is kissing it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

When they arrived in Rodney's room, Rodney removed his hand from Sheppard's shoulder. He _really_ could have managed it alone, but if Sheppard was offering to help him it would be weird to fight him.

"Thanks, I'll manage from here," Rodney said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Let's get you in bed," Sheppard said, putting his arm around Rodney again.

Rodney flushed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the new "having sex" thing they had going since recently, but right now he felt pretty beat. "I...I don't think I'm up to anything today," he said, trying to smile.

Sheppard looked taken aback.

"Sorry," Rodney added.

Sheppard smiled. "Rodney, that wasn't— I mean, I wouldn't have minded, but I didn't want— I mean it's not that I _don't_ want— What I'm trying to say is I just want to help you."

Rodney couldn't help a little laugh. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one feeling out of his depth here.

John helped him settle on the bed, then untied Rodney's boots.

It was strange to watch him do that. For some reason it seemed very intimate, which was a ridiculous thought, considering they'd had sex a few times now.

When he'd removed Rodney's boots, John sat down on the bed next to Rodney.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

"A bit," Rodney admitted, almost curious now about what John would do next. Maybe a brief kiss before leaving.

"May I?" John asked, moving his hand towards Rodney's shirt.

Rodney nodded. He watched as John carefully pulled the shirt up to reveal the first of the fresh marks on Rodney's body. He'd taken a really spectacular fall down a hill on the mission. Thankfully nothing was broken and he only had a gash on his head that didn't even need stitches.

John traced the mark with one finger. It felt a bit rough but warm and sent shivers down Rodney's spine. John looked at him and then leaned forward and brushed his lips over the mark.

Rodney sucked in a deep breath. John looked up at him again, mouth hovering over the mark. Rodney exhaled.

This was different. Their sex had been... Well, the first time had been after watching some pornographic ritual, where they'd ended up jerking each other off in a closet nearby. After that they'd moved on to blow jobs and frottage, and he'd fucked John once. And it had been nice.

Truthfully, though, Rodney hadn't quite known what to make of it all. And he couldn't bring himself to ask, because he wasn't even sure what he _wanted_ this to be. Sex was a good thing. It was a very good thing, and he definitely wanted to continue with that. However, he wasn't sure if this was just a sex thing or if they were having a _relationship_ now.

And no matter which of these options John thought they were having, there was the possibility that he'd misinterpret it if Rodney asked and would end it. Rodney didn't want it to end, and more than that he didn't want to risk John's friendship.

This, though, John's lips on his skin without the intent of having sex, definitely looked like it was the relationship option, and Rodney realized relieved that this was what he wanted too.

He pulled up his shirt a bit further and pointed at another mark on his stomach.

John smiled and moved to lightly kiss it too.

Rodney eagerly pointed at the next mark, and John looked at him fondly. Instead of moving on to the next mark, he grabbed Rodney's shirt and pushed it all the way up. Rodney obediently moved his arms up, hissing only slightly, and John pulled the shirt over his head.

His eyes widened when he saw the marks on Rodney's chest where he'd hit a few stones. He leaned forward and one by one traced them with his fingers and kissed them.

Rodney let his hand run through John's hair. John only briefly looked up before going on to the next mark.

When he was done, he put his hands on Rodney's sides and asked, "How about your back?"

Rodney's answer was to turn around on the bed.

He felt John continue this time from top to bottom and by the time he'd reached Rodney's lower back, Rodney was almost asleep.

John moved up his body again until he was in Rodney's line of sight.

"I should let you rest now," John said with a smile. "I'll be back later with dinner, okay?"

Rodney nodded and hummed happily.

John gave a little laugh and kissed Rodney's temple.

When he moved away, Rodney had just enough energy left to lift his arm and put his hand behind the back of John's head. He only needed to pull a little and then John's lips were on his, and Rodney vaguely wished he was feeling a bit less groggy because it was the best kiss by far of the few kisses they'd shared.

John leaned his forehead against Rodney's after they'd stopped, staying like that for a second, before he said, "Later."

"Yes, good idea," Rodney said, closing his eyes.

He felt John quickly stroking his hair and then heard him leave. His last thought before falling asleep was that kissing really did make it better.


End file.
